The present invention relates to a semiconductor circuit arrangement. One or more embodiments provide a press-fit module and a push-in power semiconductor module, for example, a push-in IGBT/MOSFET module, for simple heat sinks, and PCB mounting with or without a cover and, in particular, to corresponding modules with a drive and/or protection function integrated in a cover.
During the construction of semiconductor circuit arrangements, a multiplicity of discrete electronic components, monolithically or hybrid-integrated circuits are connected to one another and to at least one semiconductor module, in which significant power losses occur, on a mount substrate which, for example, may be referred to and may be in the form of a printed circuit board, a mount or a board, in which case the connection to a heat sink must additionally be made for the semiconductor modules.
Problems in this case include the mechanical attachment of the semiconductor modules to the substrate, and their electrical contact with and integration in the overall circuit arrangement, and, thirdly, the possible need for a thermal link to appropriate heat sinks or the like.
Until now, various work processes have been required for complete component placement and final completion of corresponding circuit arrangements, for example, a process of mounting the semiconductor module on the mount, a process of either mounting the heat sink on the board or else of attaching it to the semiconductor module itself, as well as a process of electrical connection of the modules that have been fit to the board and to the rest of the circuit provided on it.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.